Locke Highwater
"HIGHWATER!" -Orebic Underheld, requesting Locke's skills. Locke is a human oracle from Haaft's Landing, though he follows the Northern Pantheon of Jutthron. A good-natured, altruistic man, Locke embarks on his own travels for some time before encountering and becoming involved with the Sewer Crabs adventuring party for a short time. Appearance A handsome young man, Locke is tall and muscular, with unkempt black hair, large blue eyes and a ruddy complexion. He has fair skin and a short beard. Background Locke Highwater's family is from Juthron, despite his having been born and raised in Haaft's Landing, His father, Sven Highwater, was a renowned warrior, while his mother Cleo was a skilled magus. The two had continued the Highwater tradition of adventuring from centuries past, ever since the famous hero Lyron Highwater, a powerful magician and adventurer. Despite this heritage, Locke knew only the simple working life of a blacksmithâ€™s family, kept rapt by tales of his parentsâ€™ former glories by his father. Cleo had been slain in a dungeon years ago, along with the rest of her party save for Sven. Ashamed and in mourning, Sven abandoned the life of the traveler and settled down in Haaft's Landing, raising his infant son. An outgoing child, Locke was quick to befriend others and close with his father. He was content with living the life of a humble smith. However, Locke was destined for more than his lot in life. By the time he was a young man, strengthened by work in the forges, his call to destiny was made, as his divine blessing and curse manifested. Initially resistant, the call to arms by his bloodline drove Locke to seek out a chance to use his powers for good, to the despair of his father. History Locke encountered the Sewer Crabs on the road from Yuulg to Variin. Having received a letter from an old friend with directions to travel there and potentially find a way to remove his oracle curse, Locke found himself being harassed by Kamadans, serpent-tailed feline monsters that stalked him in his travels. When he made camp one night, Locke's campfire attracted the Sewer Crab party, who he greeted peacefully and allowed to stay at his campsite for the night. After more Kamadans attacked, Locke assisted in fending them off. The next morning, Locke was allowed to travel with the party, having learned that they plan to journey to the same destination. When the group encountered Yannoc, or rather, the image of Yannoc, Locke was drawn into the fray during the ambush. When the party fled and arrived at the River's Eyes inn, Locke engaged in conversation with a young woman named Ashlynn. When the Bandersnatch attack was launched, Locke took to the front lines, providing magical support and healing to Orebic Underheld while Orebic held it at bay. Locke was wounded in the battle, though not severely. Traveling with the party to Variin, Locke has assisted in combat against the group's foes, primarily by providing magical support spells in combat and for healing purposes. Shortly after the retrieval of Tolstygg the Younger, Locke departed from the party to remain in Variin. Skills and Abilities Blessed with divine powers by his ancestral connection, Locke is capable of utilizing certain spells at will. Locke's magic is limited but potent, and he can adjust his spell use every day as needed. Particularly valuable is his ability to provide divine healing to his allies. Locke is a powerful individual in terms of physical might, and can wield a warhammer with some proficiency. He is durable and can wear heavier armor than most of the party.